Snowflakes
by LadyDragonStar
Summary: A collection of poems for the InuYasha gang.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is a poem form Kagome's point of view, and since there's snow (about time) in the first InuYasha moving, I thought I'd make a poem from it. giggles just read and review!!!!!!!

Snowflakes

Down they fall, lightly landing in it all

Snowflakes dance around, there they go

Dancing and twirling with the ainkyo

With hair so white as the snow

Fierce cold golden orb form his eyes

So warmly golden, the hue of sunrise

Down they fall, lightly landing in it all

Harsh and cold, like the ainkyo's unmistaken bite

So misunderstood, the ainkyo has choice but to fight

Snow angel stays by his side

Never leaving him in any of her time

Down they fall lightly landing in it all

Snowflakes dance around, there they go

I dance around with my ainkyo

A/N: Well, I thought it was pretty good, all those who hate, curse you. dodges tomatoes HEY! Come on! At least I tried! sigh well..

Japanese used:

Ainkyo- Half demon

It's not in here but hanyou is half breed, NOT half demon. (for those who insist on that)

Oh just review please!


	2. Ever Moon

Snowflakes sits here all by her lonesome self, it makes me sad. (Sniff!) And one reviewer suggested I should write more poetry since she like Snowflakes a lot. And so, I came up with this idea, instead of making many poems and just posting them like their new stories, why not make Snowflakes have 'Chapters' of poems. Each 'chapter' is a new poem, taking on a new out looks of each InuYasha character. Snowflakes were from Kagome's view point, dedicated to the first movie for having snow. This one, called _Ever Moon_, is from InuYasha's viewpoint. The moon representing his life connected to the moon, and his past and present. The moon phantom is Kagome, representing a ghost from the future. I don't know, complicated to explain the moon phantom, but I hope you understand it. Well, with out anymore delays, here is Ever Moon, written by me and TheChanMan.

When the moon is full

Everything is alright

When the moon is new

Nothing is ever right

No light to guide me

While I am dying

Save me; oh moon phantom

From my slavery of this humanity

Out of the dark-

Where I can not see

And into the light

I can not see who i am

Oh moon phantom

I am always waning

Always waxing; ever changing

Someone is holding me captive

I can not see them

No light to guide me

While I am crying

Save me; oh moon phantom

From the past replaying

On never ending pause

I can not move away

Oh moon phantom

Save me now

While we are in eclipse

Don't let me lose myself

…with in my volition

While I can barely see

Save me, moon phantom

Before I lose control

Please, moon be full

Way from the dark

And into the light

Save me…

Oh moon phantom

While I hold with me

Let me stay in your light

Radiance of moonlit tears

Washing away all my fears

Of staying in the dark

Save me…

Oh moon phantom

While I rest in the light

There you go! Ever moon! It may not be as good as Snowflakes, but I hope you guys still liked it anyway. And I made a big, (a fairly big) mistake in Snowflakes. Ainkyo is wrong, (if I spelled it right). I seem to have added an extra letter. It is actually AINOKO. It still means half demon. So it's Ainoko, not ainokyo. I like repeating things, so if I say it again in the next poem after Ever Moon, someone tell me and warn not do it next time unless I want to get hit with a big salmon. Well R and R please!

LadyDragonStar


	3. Consideration

For those who've read my last two poems thank you! Now it's time for poem three! Personally, I think this one is better than the last because it actually makes sense this time. This is for Kikyou fans. I don't understand why so many people hate her. Regular font is InuYasha, and _italics is Kikyou._ Enjoy!

Consideration: a poem for dying love

Once I considered you a lover,

You made me feel like I belong,

But now that feeling's gone…

Locked away in my mind forever.

_Once I considered you a lover_

_You made me realize I am not alone,_

_But now a feel of hatred, something I've never known._

_Cursed into my soul and blood, to run on forever._

You betrayed me

Put me under you own spell,

Where I slept somewhere cold

But I didn't know you'd follow

To where I thought we'd sleep for eternity.

_You betrayed me_

_Killed me with you own hands_

_Where I was going to me you,_

_I enchanted you and I'll follow you_

_To where I thought we'd sleep for eternity._

Now I see you and I'm confused

You're voice is no longer warm but cold as ice

Replaced by someone new

Someone has you for his own wretched use

And I try but I can't save you.

_Now I see you and I am confused_

_The one loved is gone_

_Replaced by someone new_

_The mirror has my image and she goes to you_

_And I try but I can't have you._

Once I considered you a lover

Maybe I still do

And I know our dream is alive

And I think I can be with you

And I'm ready for our second try

Of living our lives together

_Once I considered you a lover_

_Maybe I still do_

_I know that our dream is still alive_

_I know I can be with you_

_I am ready to give it our second try_

_Of living our lives together…_

Ta-da! I hope you liked it. I wrote it at like…2 am. I couldn't sleep and I was writers block with another fanfic that I work on in school. So I came up with this. And seeing this is a poem fanfic for Kikyou I have a quote from Romeo and Juliet just for her!

"My only love sprung from my only hate…"

Juliet

I think it fits Kikyou quiet well. Well ja ne!


	4. Seasons

A/N: my fourth poem, finnaly found and typed up. This one wasn't completely written by me but by me and TheChanMan. Who dedicated it mainly to Sango and Miroku. (told from Miroku's point of view). I made it for Kagome and InuYasha. (from Kag's point of view.) well enjoy!

Seasons: Homage to Sango and Miroku

Rain beats down on us in spring rain

Washing away memories that cause you pain

Your sounds of crying echo away in the night

All while I hold your spirit tight

Forest scents surround us in the summer breeze

Sending a feeling that everthing's all right

The wind whispers to us, th love it sings

All while I hold your spirit tight

The setting sun seeps through the autumn leaves

Bathing us in a refreshing fall light

Starting a future with you is the chance I'll seize

All while I hold your spirit tight

Howling wind blows snow around in the winter sky

Burying the lands in sheets of snowy white

Freezing our love together so it'll never die

All while I hold your spirit tight

A/N: done!


	5. Songs

A/N: another poem...again. Cool. Two postings in one day? And in 5 minutes? Again I say…cool! This one was written by TheChanMan and he gave it to me for my use.

My soul wonders through

This vile mysterious darkness

Following the wondrous light

Light that is you

Guiding me away from loneliness

Teaching me right from wrong

I watch as my despairing lyrics

Begin to form a new song.

A/N: done! And this one is from InuYasha's POV.


End file.
